Can't Stop Thinking Inside The Box
by moofiechewie
Summary: Goren cannot control the thoughts that plague his mind about a certain female detective. Trying to control those thoughts prove to be harder than any case he has ever encountered. Can he control his school boy mind or will he have to take action?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of the characters of stories of Law Order: CI, no matter how much I did. They all belong to the creative mastermind Dick Wolf.

**Note:** This little tale takes occurs sometime after the episode 'Collective'.

**Part 1**

Bobby keeps rolling back and forth in his bed, not being able to get the thought out of his head. Erotic asphyxiation. Him, Alex and that sex box. Ever since the case, all he can think about is him getting in it and Alex climbing in. It was too real to be just a fantasy. He could smell her hair, feel her skin touching his, taste her soft lips, hear her beeping? The alarm that he set for 6 a.m. was beeping away a few feet from his head. Bobby slammed his fist down on the clock, nearly turning it into a black, plastic pancake. "Damn alarm." Though he has mad that it was already time to get up, he was more pissed that the beeping interrupted him and Alex.

He tried to get up out of bed but the blankets coiled around him from all the tossing and turning. Roughly, he kicked them off and sat up on the edge of the bed. Taking a quick glance downward he noticed that apparently his brain wasn't the only thing thinking of Alex. "It's going to be a long morning."

It is a gloomy day outside of One Police Plaza and Bobby makes his way up to the Major Case department. He turns the corner from the elevators just in time to see Alex crouched down to the floor picking up so papers that spilled from the top of her desk. Bobby stops dead in his tracks and takes in the visual. Alex in her tight, black button up shirt that has the top buttons undone so at the current angle she is at you can see her lacy, dark blue bra. A puddle of drool started building up in the corner of Bobby's mouth and was on the brink of having a repeat of that morning when Alex looked up at him and smiled. "Are you just going to stand there and watch or you going to give me a hand?"

Alex's words shocked him back into reality and gave him a sudden rush of embarrassment like he was a kid again and had just gotten caught looking at his brother's porn magazines. He shook the feeling off and managed to get his legs to more. He wanted to answer her question with 'move to the right a little and undo that top button' but he managed a "sure" out.

"Throwing the files onto the floor is a quick way to get rid of the paperwork," Alex said smiling.

Bobby smiled but avoided eye contact with her. Just looking at her bra was making him hot so who knows what could happen if he looked into her eyes. He thought that it would be rather difficult despite all his smarts to explain to Deakins why he suddenly jumped on top of Alex and started dry humping her. He scooped up the last of the papers and laid them on Alex's desk.

"You look like you need some coffee. You're acting like a zombie," Alex stated, noticing the far outlook on Bobby's face. She knew the difference between his 'I'm a genius at work' face that she saw often during the workday and 'in another world completely' face that he had on now.

Before he could reply, Deakins walked out of his office toward the dynamic duo. "Another day, another case. We got a call from an owner at an antique shop in Queens saying that his newest shipment of items has been stolen. Just go down and check it out."

"Looks like you better make that coffee to go," Alex said, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair and walking to the elevators. Bobby followed, watching her walk. Watching her petite frame shift from the left to the right with each stride she took. Once his brain realized what his eyes where doing he quickly shook his head.

"Get a hold of yourself Bobby, jeez," he said aloud to himself in a hushed whisper.

After a quick trip to Queens, the case was solved within a matter of minutes. Apparently the "stolen" shipment was being held hostage in the trunk of the owner's son's car. Bobby banked the case into his short-term memory, soon forgetting most of it, with the exception of the little African statues of naked, big bosomed women sitting on one of the selves in the store.

The rest of the day was all paperwork. With each word written down in the reports, another second ticked away on the time clock. As Bobby worked, all of the reports and cases just blended together. He fell into the groove of signing the paper, stuff it in the folder, sign the paper, and stuff it in the folder, over and over again. This continued till almost the end of the workday when he opened a particular folder with a familiar image held within it that he couldn't quite get out of his head. The carbon dioxide sex box. Bobby had the sudden need to go to the water cooler, rip off the container of cool water, and pour it over himself. He couldn't take it anymore. With each second he looked at the photo of the sex box went another article of Alex's clothing from her body until she was completely...

"Doing the deed without being able to breathe. Those geeks are pretty kinky people," Alex stated, noticing the picture of the box that Bobby has been staring at. Bobby broke his focus and looked up at Alex. All the things he wanted to do to her flashed before his eyes.

"Cutting off oxygen gives the sex a little extra kick," he replied.

"Talking from experience," she asked in a joking tone.

"I'd love to give you a firsthand show of it," he thought. He replied to her comment with his little boy smile, though tempted to reply differently.

The sun was setting and the sky was painted various oranges and reds. Bobby walked in silence down the hallway to his apartment, with the mental images of Alex replaying again and again in his mind. "I better figure out how to stop this if I want to be able to work with Eames and not picture her wearing a black, leather dominatrix outfit." As he laid in his bed, trying to figure out a plan of action to rid himself of his problem, his unconsciousness proved to be no help as he slipped into a sleepy twilight and began to dream.

TBC...

Reviews - does a body good.So go stregthen up that bod of yours and give me a review. :)


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of the characters of stories of Law Order: CI, no matter how much I did. They all belong to the creative mastermind Dick Wolf.

**Note:** This little tale takes occurs sometime after the episode 'Collective'.

**Part 2**

It was dark out in the city, though the neon lights shined bright and the sound of music and chatter broke the silence of the night out on the street. Bobby was standing outside of a popular night club, popular made by the dozens or so people making their way inside, when his eyes became fixed upon a sexy little thing wearing black stilettos, fishnet stockings that ran up her long, muscular legs, a black leather mini skirt that just barely constituted as clothing and a dark red top that covered her breasts and half of her stomach and met up in the back with strings. Bobby became entranced by the figure that was so close, but still so far way from him. She entered the club and the next logical action he could think of was to follow after her.

Bobby ran from the street, past the bouncer preoccupied with two drunken guys going at it, and straight into the club. Running in at full sped as he had done was like driving a car into a wall. He was stopped by the wall of people crowded onto the dance floor, with no possible way to maneuver through it at a high speed. But this didn't stop Bobby at all. He wiggled over to a set of stairs that lead up to a second floor that over looked the dance floor and bar. With the image of his lady burned into his mind, the club turned into a giant size 'where's Waldo?' puzzle, searching for a Waldo with a red shirt and firm ass.

Take a quick glance over the bar, he did a double take and fixed his eyes at the one end of the bar. There she sat, legs crossed, drink in hand, getting rid of some pansy that had no chance in hell.

With target located, Bobby took the speed of a missile down the stairs and through the pile of dancers, knocking down whoever got in his way, moving in for the kill. He was now only a few feet away when he realized whom it was he was chasing. Alex looked irritated as she poured a shot of liquor over her red painted lips and into her mouth. She slams the shot glass down on the bar and turns toward the guy that is still trying to pick her up. "Listen buddy, back off," she yells.

"Come on baby, just one little dance won't hurt," the creep said, laying his hand on her shoulder.

She knocks his hand off of her. "You going see how much a dance with me will hurt if you don't get away from me."

Fire ignited in Bobby's eyes, rage filled his body. He couldn't believe that someone was treating Alex like that. His Alex. This guy had a big set of balls that was about to be ripped off. Bobby slipped in between where Alex was sitting and where the guy was standing, and leaned against the bar. In a very cool tone he said, "If you hadn't figured it out, she wants you to leave."

A brief expression of shock came across the guy's faced, followed by anger. "Listen dick head, why don't you mind…" As quickly as his words came out his mouth, they ran for cover just as fast as Bobby turned his entire body to face the guy. Compared to Bobby, this guy was a hobbit. Panic struck the guy as Bobby glared down on him with his dark eyes, tilted his head slightly, and said sternly "beat it". Knowing there was no way he could win against Bobby, the guy picked up his drink and sped off into the mass of people dancing.

Bobby watched the guy as he fled; still wanting to punch is face to the other side of his head. A small, gentile hand slid onto Bobby's shoulder and his anger slipped away. He turned around to face Alex, a vision of beauty. Smiling, she stood up and stretched her arms up around Bobby's neck and put her body against him. "I appreciate what you did." And she laid her head against his manly chest.

Bobby kind of already had the hint that she was grateful when she rubbed herself against him but he replied, "I'd do anything for you." And then wrapped his huge arms around her small frame.

Alex the pulled away a bit and looked up at his face. With a little mischievous grin on her face, she unlocked herself from him, grabbed his arm and started leading him to the back of the club.

Bobby, a little curious as to what she was up to, didn't fight her and let her take him. They wiggled through the crowd to an isolated corner in the back of the club. They walked up to an exit door and before pushing it open, Alex turned around, roughly grabbed Bobby's shirt, pulled him down to her lever and pushed her lips against his. Bobby, the great detective who knows a suspect's next move before they do, was still in stun mood as Alex continued to steal a kiss from him.

Alex released her grip of his shirt and lips and ran through door. Not wanting to lose her, he quickly followed behind her. As he ran through the door, the cold air of the night surrounded him and the sound of high heels hitting the ground caught his ear. Alex was walking down the middle of the alley. Before she could get any further, Bobby ran up behind her, spun her around and connected her lips to his once again. As he kissed her, Alex's lips pressed back against his.

As they kissed, Alex grabbed onto his shirt while he slipped his arms down around her waist. He then started to kiss on her neck and moved his hand down onto her thigh. Slowly he started to slide his hand up under her skirt and up her leg. His fingers inched up more and more. "Bobby, I want to tell you something…"

"Yes," he asked in the quick second he broke away from her skin. Now only a matter of few centimeters away.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Bobby shot up from his bed. He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. "FUCK!" he yelled out. Then in a fit of anger, ripped the clock from it's spot on the table, reached way back, and threw it at the speed of a fastball against the wall. The clock shattered into a hundred little black plastic shards. Bobby hung his head down in disappointed and almost in a depressed manner stated, "damn it".


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of the characters of stories of Law Order: CI, no matter how much I did. They all belong to the creative mastermind Dick Wolf. Also I do not own the poem the poem _A Dream Within A Dream_, for that was created by Edgar Allen Poe. Obviously it belongs to Edgar Allen Poe, not me. Duh. As fate will have it, I will never own any of the ideas belonging to either of these two, now matter how hard I wish.

**Part 3**

_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow—_

_You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream;_

_Yet if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less _gone

All _that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream with in a dream._

Not only was it bad during the day, but he could not control his thoughts of Alex at night either. He was about to call them obsessive thoughts but remembered the psychological definition of obsessive was repetitious, unwanted thoughts, and he could not bring himself to call them unwanted. He knew that it was completely inappropriate to fantasy Alex in her old Vice outfits, taking her into some dark alley near by, and ravage her body. He knew it was wrong to sneak into Deakin's office and see how long they could go at it on their captain's desk before being caught. But the fact that he shouldn't be thinking it made it all the better to keep on fantasizing it.

After the brutal homicide of his alarm clock, Bobby stuff the evidence of the crime into a bag and made his way outside to the front of his building to stuff it in the garbage. While making his way down the stairs, Bobby kept mumbling to himself making his neighbors think that the cop next store had one to many to drink. "It's my day off...why did I set the alarm?" The chill of the early morning made Bobby shiver even before walking through the two glass doors that separated the interior from the busy city. Standing on the stairs that lead up to the building, he took aim at the almost full garbage cans that lined the edge of the sidewalk. Holding up the bag of fractured chips and wires, he prepared to shoot it into the cans. "He shoots..." The bag flew through the air, noise coming from the rattling of the pieces inside. The bag was closing in on its target. It hit the rim of the garbage can and slid down the side of it, slamming into the sidewalk. "Ugg." A long time had past since his basketball playing days. Apparently, too much time Bobby thought to himself.

"...And he misses," said a voice. Bobby, a little jumpy and embarrassed, looked up the sidewalk to find Alex standing there. She was making her way to Bobby's when she saw him come outside, not noticing her, and decided to watch the game from the sidelines. It was her day off too and she was wearing a pair of black, boot-cut jeans that comfortably hugged her hips and a dark blue, girl-fit shirt, along with a grin of her face from the blown play.

Bobby took his gaze from Alex and fixed it on the bag that contained the broken clock. At first he wasn't sure if he was awake or if it was yet another dream. Being the smart man he was, he figured if it was another Alex/sex dream, she would probably be spooning him at this point. So he really was awake and Alex really was standing there. He went to turn his eyes back to Alex, to find that she was now climbing up the steps, walking closer and closer to him. He felt a quick tingle of both excitement and panic shoot through him and he accidentally blurted out "What do you want?" It wasn't said in a rude tone, more like a tone a startled child would use when questioning an approaching threat.

Alex, taken back more by the squeal than the words spoken, stopped on the second to last step up. Her eye brows squished to the center of her face above her nose, forming the look of confusion. Before the words came a half chuckle and then "what?"

Get a grip Bobby, he thought. He closed his eyes a moment and cleared his throat. "Sorry. What I meant to-to say was 'what brings you hear so early?'."

Another smile spread across Alex's face, "Sounds like you need to lay off the caffeine. I didn't think your brain had any loose connections to be wired." Bobby smiled back at her, his nerves calming down. "Anyway, I came over to talk to you. Think we can go upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure." He turned around and opened the door. "Ladies first." Alex kept on smiling and walked past Bobby. Bobby could feel the warmth coming off of her small frame and the sweet smell of her perfume floated into his nose. If his nose had its way, it would be taking in all the scents of her, but since Bobby was in control, he kept control. He turned to walk in after her and enough power to subdue the desires of his nose, but not his eyes. Once more his line of sight went from his eyes to Alex's tight bottom. His vision was so focused that he could count every stitch on the back of her jeans. As she walked through the second door, Bobby got a feeling that she knew that Bobby was looking because he swore that she put a little extra energy into her switch.

Bobby turned the coffee maker off and took hold of the handle on the coffee pot. Alex was digging for two clean coffee mugs out the cabinet. She took hold of two dark blue ones and gently placed one for Bobby on the counter and kept her mug in hand. Bobby noticed how graceful she was even when do the simplest of things. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

As Bobby went to pour some coffee into Alex's cup, a sudden thought randomly popped into his head. _I wonder what colour bra she's wearing._ Apparently Bobby's randy neurons are directly linked to his clumsy ones because in his attempt to get the coffee from point A to point B, it took a short cut to point C, which just happened to be most of Alex's shirt and a few spots on her pants.

The both of them jumped backwards as the coffee that didn't land on Alex made its way to the floor. Luckily for Alex's flesh, the coffee was only slightly warm and instead of being anger, she put on an 'I can't believe that happened' smile. "Like I said, you need to lay off the caffeine."

Bobby did not share the same amusement that Alex felt. Instead he was in a state of embarrassment and 'I can't believe I did that'. As a reflex to this feeling to stupidity, he started rummaging through drawers for a rag or towel to clean up the mess. He managed to find one in the bottom-most drawer and had to bring his giant-sized body down to the floor to retrieve it. Upon returning to the thinner air of his usually atmosphere, Bobby found himself facing an amazing new landscape. Alex was stripping herself of her coffee soaked shirt, revealing a lacy black bra and a lot of soft, bare skin.

Bobby couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood there awe struck as drool started to form a deep puddle in his mouth and was on the brink of overflowing and running down his chin. He had the look of an anime character that just saw the greatest panty shot in the universe. If he really was such a cartoon character, he would be bent over, bluish in the face, having a nose bleed and a little extra animation floating above his head; and possibly also a funny little noise to go along with it.

She threw the shirt onto the counter and proceeded to fluff and then pushed back her hair. She acted as though this was normal to do in front of Bobby. Like it was just another day to just start taking of articles of clothing in front of her partner. She looked at Bobby and noticed the towel in his hand. He had every intention of giving it to her but he was frozen like a statue. Alex moved toward Bobby and grabbed the towel out of his hand. "Thanks." Even when spoken to, he still was frozen solid and didn't reply.

He watched her as she rubbed the towel over her wet skin, while her focus remained on her abdomen, making sure she soaked up every last drop coffee. Though she didn't seem to notice Bobby watching her, he knew that she was aware. _She has to know I'm watching. She's standing half naked in my kitchen for crying out loud! Does she like me watching her or something? I wish I was that towel!_

Still without looking up at Bobby, Alex started to talk. "Hey Bobby could you…"

Bobby's mind continued to race with a million thoughts per second. _Could I do you? Make sweet love to you? Rub oil over every inch of your body? Oh good, a black bra! Guess that answers my question. She looks like a miniature Wonder Woman!_

Bobby was praying that if this was all a dream, _please God don't let me wake up_. Then he heard a familiar noise. It was low at first and then starting growing louder. The sound floated through the air and landed in his ears.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I KNEW IT," Bobby shouted.

_I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf-tormented shore,_

_And I hold within my hand_

_Grains of the golden sand—_

_How few! Yet how they creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep,_

_While I weep—while I weep!_

_O God! Can I not grasp_

_Them with a tighter clasp?_

_O God! Can I not save_

One _from the pitiless wave?_

_Is _all_ that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?_

TBC…because one I'm lazy and two cliffhangers are evil, therefore I must use them. 

Sorry it took so long to finally get another chapter up. School has been killer but I fully intend to finish what I started, and finish it good. Since my break is next week, and I have nothing better to do with my life, expect more soon. Toodles.

moof

Reviews: a daily part of your fanfic binge.


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the characters of Law Order: CI, no matter how much I wish I did. They all belong to the creative mastermind Dick Wolf. If I did own them, there would be chaos!

**Part 4**

Alex gave a little jump from Bobby's sudden outburst. Stopping from cleaning up the last remaining droplets of coffee on her skin, she whipped her head around and looked at Bobby, confused and slightly freaked out. "You know what?"

Bobby's face reflected the same emotions as Alex's. He stood there and looked around the apartment, still hearing the sound of the beeping alarm.

_This is usually the part where I wake up. What the hell is going on?_

A moment of silence and stillness passed through the entire apartment. Alex was worried about Bobby and Bobby was worried about himself. Finally Alex's voice sliced through the eerie mood of the apartment. "Bobby…earth to Bobby, are you still with us?"

The words Alex spoke, as one would say, went through one ear and directly out the other. The only sound that banked in Bobby's head was the apparently immortal alarm clock. Focusing, he followed the beeping to one of the kitchen windows that faced the front of the building. The cool morning air hit his face as he threw open the window.

It can't be the clock. I pulverized the fucking thing! It must be the Michael Meyers of alarm clocks.

Bobby stuck his torso out the window, his detective senses tingling.

Meanwhile, Alex just watched Bobby as the top half of her partner disappears out the window, leaving his firm bottom and long legs behind for her viewing pleasure.

_Boy, does he have a nice ass,_ she thought as her cheeks started to blush a little. She easily fought away the warmness in her face and took notice of Bobby's legs. _Long legs, massive frame, big hands and feet, I wonder if those aren't the only parts of him that are big._ At this thought, Alex gave a little giggle and a slight grin spread across her face. She recalled the jokes made by her and the other female detectives in the squad room about Detective Robert Goren's other "special talent."

Bobby discovered that the phantom alarm clock was not the source of the beeping, but that of a construction truck across the street. Knowing the origin of the haunting noise brought relief to Bobby, but another thought quickly raced into his mind.

_So, this isn't a dream after all. But then that means…_"Alex really is standing half naked in my kitchen," he said just upon a whisper.

The urge to run back to Alex bolted through Bobby so quickly that as he went to retreat back into the apartment, he hit the back of his head on the window. A painful "ahhhh" escaped his lips.

Within a second after his more recent clumsy moment of the day, Alex quickly comforted Bobby. With one hand taken hold of his arm and the other examining the growing lump on Bobby's head, Alex guided Bobby over to a chair. "Are you ok?"

Wincing as Alex touched his sore skull, Bobby replied, "I'll be alright. You start getting use to the concussions after awhile when you're this tall."

Alex smiled. "Tall is one thing I'll never get to experience unless I go back to wearing stilettos. As for the concussion, I guess I'll have just keep you awake."

Bobby looked at her at the comment she just made and sworn that she gave him a wink. Then she turned and went to the fridge and started gathering some ice in a towel for his head.

She didn't wink. You just imagined it. With all the things you been thinking lately, imagination is the most logical explanation, even though logic left with Alex's shirt.

She returned to him and laid the pack gently on his head, his hand reaching up to hold it in place. "After all this excitement, I hope you have enough energy for tonight," Alex said.

…_Don't drool!…_

"What?"

Speaking is good.

"Well I came over to ask if you wanted to go out with me and a some friends tonight. We're suppose to hit some clubs tonight," Alex replied.

Keep doing that speaking thing.

"Um, sure. Sounds good," said Bobby.

"Good," Alex said. "Then I'll see you tonight." She started walking toward the door, stopped, and looked down. "You mind if I borrow a shirt? As much as I would like to give those construction guys across the street a show, it is cold."

"Help yourself," Bobby said, keeping salivation at low levels. With that Alex disappeared out of the kitchen and hit the bedroom.

Alex. Half naked. In my bedroom right now. I really regret not having a little spy camera in there somewhere.

Alex reappeared wearing a plain, dark blue T-shirt which was a few sizes too big for Alex's tiny body. "See you later and thanks for the shirt." And with that she was out the door and gone.

Bobby, after the shock wore off, got up and headed for the bathroom in search for something to help his throbbing head. One his way to the end of the hallway, he passed his bedroom and noticed something unusual out of the corner of his eye. As he entered the room, he found something that did not belong to him laying on his bed. He reached over and picked up a lacy, black bra which Alex had been wearing.

………_ah………_

TBC…

Next on fanfiction, a crossover! Stay tuned to find out who will be appearing in the next instillation of this crazy story.

Reviews: A daily part of your fanfiction reading.

I know it's been a long time since I've updated, or wrote for that matter. I'm sorry. Chances are that I'll be going really OOC and crazy in general with the story, which may mean more updates more often. Till then.

moof


End file.
